


High School to Collage

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Childhood Friends, Co-Written, Commitment, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, commitment issues, tag as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: All through High School the Gai and Kakashi have an on again off again relationship standing. Being sort of high school sweethearts they enter college where a new roommate named Iruka Umino catch's Gai's interest.When Kakashi finds out, even though the two aren't together anymore, the collage freshmen can't stop the jealousy that suddenly becomes too much to bare.





	High School to Collage

There hadn’t been much to tell that the school year had started to end. It was a classic story about two high school sweethearts who grew apart or had broken. So many that most of each of their friends questioned their relationship. 

Of course, Gai would always brush it off defending that it was all indeed just a break. Even if they tried to tell the man otherwise. A childhood friend, Genma, often trying and failing to get his best friend to listen to reason. 

It must have been because Gai was so in love with one Kakashi Hatake. Those two had always been in the same class all their lives. Once they started noticing each other he had been interesting. Gai seemed to have grown over fond of the smaller boy while Kakashi pretending that Gai didn’t exist for a few years. 

When they got to middle school Gai had suddenly gotten into sports. Nope, not just one. All of them. This kid just couldn’t seem to stop, if you thought no one could handle about five teams you had never met a one Mito Gai. 

After a few games, Kakashi started to notice Gai. Often staying after school with a book in his hand to watch the tan boy at practice and pretending like he liked the bleachers for reading. If only he hadn't been looking over the same book for three months then it might have been convincing. 

It went on like this for a few years even when the eighth-grade promotions of them teens. It was odd that they had a small celebration. Everyone gathers in the field, it was a nice day with pictures, signs, streamers. It was enjoyable as everyone said goodbye to their classmates promising to email over the summer. 

Exchanging emails, signing shirts before the family went off their own way to go party at home or go have a late dinner instead of home for the celebration. 

\--

Kakashi was laying on his back looking over the paper in his hand. He had asked a mutual friend o his to get it for him before the day had ended. It was Maito Gai’s email. He smiled a bit at the username on it BlueBeastofKonaha. Interesting name. 

Looking over at the family computer Kakashi thought about emailing him, maybe just say hi or even send a funny cat picture. Sighing he looked at the paper as a warm feeling fluttered in his chest before holding the paper in his hands and on his chest not sure when these butterflies started to form in his stomach or the warmth in his chest. 

Eyes snapping open Kakashi sat up. “Oh god… do I have a crush on him?!” 

No one answered as his Dad was out at work so the teen just sat there blushing as he realized for the first time what was happening. Getting up he walked around for a long while before Kakashi sat down at the computer the paper clutched tightly in his hand. 

\--

They had ended up emailing each other over the summer on a daily basis even to the point that one day Kakashi had given Gai his phone number. Right away feeling stupid for doing so but it had been sent and there was no way to delete it. 

The ring of the phone had made him jump since he was home alone. Going over he picked up the phone answering it thinking it was another person trying to sell them something or another but he nearly turned red from his head to his toes when a voice came over the receiver. 

“Yo, Kakashi! I got your email with your number!” The teen’s voice was way too loud over the speaking. “How are you?!” 

Still, Kakashi couldn’t help but smile stupidly. 

\--

When High-school started an almost separation begins. A status quo of each group of people almost like a cheesy teen movie. Kakashi frowned as he looked around at lunchtime. He hadn’t been able to meet up with Gai because of all the students coming to this huge high school had been interesting after all they offered a lot of programs but it was so big he hadn’t been able to find Gai that morning. 

Walking around the halls keeping an eye out for Gai. It shouldn't be too hard to find him since it was normally easy to spot the teen. With his love of mostly green and orange clothes along with his unique hairstyle. Walking around he finally spotted Gai sitting with the jocks. 

Now how in the world had he managed to become such fast friends with them? Without a second thought on who they were, the pale teen walked over sitting himself down next to Gai ignoring the looks he got. Eating his food he leaned against the other. 

As the other looked at them Gai just grinned giving Kakashi a quick hug before going back to talking about to talking to the others. It looked like if they didn’t mind as long as Gai didn’t mind. 

\--

When fall break came along Kakashi had gotten bored. MOstly only talking to Gai had meant that when his crush was off the trainer, god who got up at four am in the morning on weekends and breaks? It meant that Kakashi was left along, often sleeping until noon. 

Now that it was nearly two in the afternoon it with nothing to do. He had already stumbled through Tumblr, Pinterest, Twitter, Youtube was playing on his tv along with a few others apps. Plus he couldn’t just end Gai nothing but Snapchats… though it was tempting. 

Sitting up a little Kakashi sighed. The break couldn’t end fast enough, neither could the day. At least by seven that evening Gai would be online that way they could email and call after nine so there was that to look forward too. 

Flopping back down he sighed deeply eyes closing trying to think of anything to do. Instead of finding something to do the teen got up going to the kitchen to get some sour gummy worms, a cold can of soda and some hot chips. 

\--

After the two week break, Kakashi entered the school heading over to where he normally met up with Gai. Walking along the halls with his earbuds in his ears as he walked towards the school trophy case. 

Leaning up against the wall chewing on his gum Kakashi pulled out a book to read while he waited. Someone came up to him, to big of a frame to be Gair so he glared up to tell the jerk to screw off when he was taken aback. 

“...Gai?” Standing up straighter as he was suddenly yanked into a tight bear hug making him grunt a little as he lost some air. “Wow… look at you, you’ve gotten tall!”

As it turned out during the break it seemed like Gai had finally hit his growth spurt frowning a good half a foot taller than Kakashi. The tan teen had also gained some muscles but his now lanky form didn’t show it much. 

“Kakashi! It’s good to see you!” Grinned Gai moving back. “Ready to start this new semester?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Kakashi looked up at him humming for a second. “So, walk me to class?”

“Sure! Let’s catch up!” The taller teen turned to lead the other to where their homeroom was as they exchanged what they did on their breaks. Mostly Gai had worked out a lot for all of his break including being able to start on protein shakes. “What have you’ve done since we last talked?”

“Oh, reading mostly,” Kakashi smiled a little as they entered the class taking their seats as he pulled out a new book. “Going to finish this one before the weekend.” 

\--

With winter coming along the long break was extended an extra week for the family to spend time with each other on the holidays. Missing Gai was odd because Kakashi had rarely missed anyone before. 

Such an anyone odd feeling. Still, he couldn’t wait for the break to be over. Even with all the fun new gifts, he got the teen just wanted to call or email Gai but it seemed that the other was on vacation somewhere in another state with family so he’d just have to wait for a while. 

\--

First day back to school was meet with a hatred of the cold the silver-haired teen curled up more into himself along with holding his scarf over nose and mouth. Getting inside he shivered heading to the Trophy case. Leaning back in a corner rubbing his hands, arms and sides trying to warm himself up Kakashi knew that he was too cold to just to pulled out one of his new books to read. 

Suddenly he was yanked forward into a huge bear hug that threw him off guard. Struggling a bit wondering who the hell had the nerve to grab him of all people. Moving back he was about to cuss this person out when he realized who it was. 

“Gai?!” 

“Kakashi!” Gai said much too loudly, Kakashi had grown over the winter break now only two inches shorter than Gai, still the tan teen, even with his jock jack on, had differently gained muscles. “It’s been a long time! How are you!”

“Uh, good,” Kakashi waited a bit hugging back slowly until he was let go. “Wow, so… I’m guessing you trained over break too?”

“Of course!” He looked over Kakashi noticing he was still shivering. Taking off the hat he had been ware, one that covered your ears as ell he put it on him. “Here. How long were you out in the cold?” 

“Not long.” Smiling behind his scarf along with the now warm hat making him feel a lot better he hummed a bit. “So, what should we do before class?”

“Let's go find some of our other friends, come on,” Gai pointed down the left side of the hall as they made their way along. “Besides, I haven’t been able to see or talk to anyone since I got home,”

“Was I the first?” Asked Kakashi feeling a warm fluttering feeling in his stomach. 

“Of course! Who else would it be?”

\--

The worst part of Gai being a jock, somehow even with his bowl cut, a popular jock for freshmen which would normally be great for Gai, bad for Kakashi because it meant others were taking a lot of notice of him. 

LIke at the moment as Kakashi sat in a nice spot with shade on the left side along with not only his but Gai’s backpack to use as a pillow as that he used to lay down sideways enjoying whichever book he felt like reading and waiting for Gai to get done with practice. 

Flipping the page of his book as a nice breeze went by he could hear a few people talking about the football team, how hot the athletes were along with who they thought would make a good boyfriend. 

Mostly ignore their talk until he heard them bring up Gai. Pausing in his reading he frowned a bit listening in on them as they were talking about had they thought Gai was handsome. Scowling a bit Kakashi sat up turning his back to them even if they didn't know he was. 

How aggravating that now he had competition to deal with? Damn, this was not how Kakashi wanted to confront Gai with his feelings. But what if they got to him first? Did Gai even like him back? Sure they talked all the time at school, emails, phone calls but that was friends did too right? 

Suddenly his peaceful reading had become interrupted with horrible thoughts of Gai being together with someone else. Some unpleasant angry feeling bubbled up inside his chest as he glared over at those talking glaring at them for a second before turning away shoving his book into his backpack now in a sour mood. 

It wasn't like he could say they were together because they weren't. Still, it set his nerves on edge that someone was possible going to try. Bringing his hand up closer to his mouth he started to chew on his thumb nail as his foot started tapping thinking about it. 

What if Gai didn’t like him in that way? 

Getting up Kakashi grabbed both his and Gai’s backpacks heading down the stands heading onto the field. Going with a nervous twist he cleared his throat when he got to group of football players, he might have misjudged how big all of them were but stood his ground simply handing Gai his backpack then turning to leave without a word. In his head he had thought that he’d up right up to Gai, tell him that they should go on a date then leave the team in shocked silence. 

Daydreaming something and doing something was vastly different.

\--

Wondering what was going on Gai asked the Captain of his team if he could leave early since there were about twenty minutes left, plus he was worried about Kakashi who had looked suddenly way to pale and upset. 

 

Going around Gai had little luck finding him. Sighing, he went to his locker planning on emailing Kakashi when he got home and calling him later. As he was putting some books in the locker and pulling some out he felt someone near him. Looking over he saw Kakashi there looking down at him he smiled when suddenly he was shoved up against his locker with Kakashi leaning up so their lips pressed together for a beat

Moving back with a light blush Kakashi cleared his throat. “You’re mine.”

Then Kakashi turned leaving his face growing brighter with each step as Gai just stayed up again the locker in shock before a huge grin crept up onto his face.


End file.
